


Lemon kisses and moans

by Cutebeast64



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 3A Trio, Dom/sub Play, Double Oral Penetration, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, kaochia probably more platonic than sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: 30days otp smut challenge for a polyamory 3A trio. Hopefully will update daily.Matches the story "Honey kisses and smiles" (the fluff 30days challenge ver).9. Against the wall (KaoIzu)10. Doggy style (ChiaIzu)11. Dom/sub (ChiaIzu)





	1. Cuddles (ChiaIzu)

**Author's Note:**

> When I said my goal is to fill the 3A trio, chiaizu and kaoizu tag with my works I wasn't lying.  
> This is a nsfw 30 days challenge which I'll be writing simultaneously with the fluff challenge, hopefully updating daily for the next month.
> 
> 1/3 is done, I'm so proud of me.
> 
> Some chapters might be only for ChiaIzu or KaoIzu but the setting will be the same! They are dating. And they are happy.

Chiaki was a cuddler.

He was, without a doubt, the type to enjoy all types of physical contact, from hugging and kissing to having sex, hands always reaching for Izumi as if to confirm he was still there.

When they had sex, his hands were all over the model, hugging him, roaming through his body and keeping him close. Just like his lips were always looking for kisses, open mouthed, heated and wet kisses, sometimes a bit sloppy but delicious anyway.

As soon as they finished, harsh breathing and lazy movements, Chiaki would wrap his arms around Izumi and kiss him.

Even if the model found hugging and cuddling when being all sweaty to be less than appealing, escaping was impossible. And not only because of the strength difference. But because it was quite adorable how much he craved contact. How much he depended on physical contact to show his affection.

Eventually Izumi stopped struggling and complaining every time Chiaki would cuddle him after having sex, accepting the warm contact of skin against skin as yet another way of showing affection.

And before he noticed, he had come to love this contact as well.

The feeling of being wrapped in Chiaki’s arms. Of feeling the other’s rushed heartbeats against his back and the occasional kisses falling over his nape.

Izumi wasn’t exactly a cuddler, but when he was with Chiaki, he felt like he could become one.


	2. Kisses

Izumi gasped, moans escaping tenderly as he felt a shower of kisses fall over his skin. Soft caresses following from the line of his neck, down his chest, over his nipples, down his stomach. There were soft kisses, open mouthed kisses, licking and sucking. All sort of ministrations coming from those expert lips.

Behind him, another pair of lips started to play a similar game. More playful, less seductive. Tender kisses, feather-light touches falling over the skin of his back and up his shoulders.

He felt loved. Every kiss a new declaration of love.

A kiss on the back of his hand and then another on his palm. Fingers softly caressed by tender kisses full of care, of love.

His chest felt tight. So full of emotions it might break down any minute. Bursting of such a happiness he had never wished it could be his. Just as he had never expected such a love to be given to him.

Right hand tangled with Kaoru’s and left hand holding at Chiaki’s, he closed his eyes when soft lips pressed themselves against his own. Erratic breath and savage heartbeats, he felt the foreign tongue venture into his mouth, thoroughly tasting every nook and corner of it.

He felt like melting, fingers closing hard against those other hands and breath turning into moans.

“Unfair~ I also want a kiss from Senacchi” he had yet to catch his breath from that kiss when he felt yet another mouth locking with his own, Kaoru’s body coming closer to his own, pressing him against Chiaki’s in the process.

He moaned, reciprocating the kiss in whichever way he could. Sloppy, heated, desperate. Trying to convey all the feelings that were trapped inside his chest.

_I love you._

_Thanks for loving me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 more minutes before the end of the day. I did it. Girigiri safe~


	3. First time (ChiaIzu)

Chiaki’s first time was Izumi.

He wasn’t really the type to jump into such things unless there were feelings in between, and he was too bashful when it came to romance to have a proper relationship. So much he might have never survived going into dates with someone he had just met. It was lucky of him to fall for a close friend, like Izumi was. And even more to have a good friend as Kaoru, who would work as a wingman, setting them up for dates, giving advice and nudging them in the right direction.

Even with all of that, when the time came, he got into a tizzy.

It was as easy as Izumi taking off his clothes in a somehow seductive way and he was already unable to think properly.

Not only did he forgot all the tips Kaoru had gave him, but he also forgot how to talk and, if not for Izumi’s helping words, he might have forgotten how breathe as well.

Izumi threw his arms around Chiaki’s neck, a mocking smile on his lips at how nervous he was, and leaned forward for a kiss.

“You’re all stiff. You sure you’re ok? We can leave it for another time, you know?” he questioned, voice dragging and tone tender as he whispered against Chiaki’s lips.

“I-It’s--- fine… I want to do it with Sena right now” he stuttered his reply, face red and nervous sweat all over. Izumi just kissed him again, a comment about how he’d take the lead for this one time.

He was too nervous to remember the details. The clearest memory he had of that one time being Izumi’s face when he came and the soft smell of his cologne.

When Izumi went down on him, Chiaki couldn’t even look at his face; the sight of Izumi swallowing his dick erotic enough to make him cum in the spot if he were to stare.

He didn’t lasted too much either way, the erotic sounds of Izumi’s mouth along with the warm sensation of his mouth wrapped around him making him lose it rather quickly. He tried to pull out when he noticed, but Izumi was stubborn about continuing, a little slip making Izumi end up with cum all over his face.

An apologize on the tip of his tongue, he was forced to swallow it back when Izumi licked on the cum that decorated his face. A lascivious look as he cleaned his face with his fingers just to later lick them all clean.

And the next thing he knew, he was laying down on the bed, the white haired model right over him, completely naked.

Nervously reaching forward, Chiaki held that tender waist and rolled his fingers up, feeling the muscles under the skin and hearing the soft moaning of Izumi…

“You’re already hard again” Izumi chuckled, hand reaching for Chiaki’s hardness “Want to go for the main dish?”

Knees at both sides of Chiaki’s waist, Izumi lowered himself over him, swallowing him up in one slow but continuous movement. Later he would know that Izumi had already came prepared for it, but at the moment he didn’t even had the calm to question how easy it all went, all of his strength going to keep himself from cumming.

A whip of the head, Izumi licked his own lips, some moans about how good it felt making Chiaki tumble on the edge of climax, trying not to cum too fast so Izumi could also enjoy himself.

And damn, that was certainly hard when Izumi started moving his hips so soon, just up and down, and then back up and back down. Fingers clawing at Izumi’s waist, Chiaki tried to hold himself, even though the pace did nothing but increase. Until he finally couldn’t hold in any longer and ended up cumming right inside.

It was good that his recovery period was so short, or he might not have been able to please the model through that first night.

It was a first time he couldn't be too proud of, but it was one of many precious memories he had with Izumi. And so he wouldn't want it to be any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, i have an excuse for it being late. I literally forgot the item-exchange event in dorifest finished today and had to grind like crazy the last 2 hours to get the cards I wanted. But hey, I did it anyway. And I'll upload the next ep on time so its all k, right?


	4. Masturbation

Kaoru’s smell…it was so tempting, so seductive.

He wasn’t sure why, but when he saw Kaoru’s used jersey resting on the back of a chair, he felt compelled to hold it. He sunk his face on the fabric and closed his eyes, almost feeling as if Kaoru was right there, in front of him.

It felt reassuring. As if he could grasp at the warmth in the other through that piece of fabric.

Maybe he was lonely. With their jobs being as time demanding as they were, it was to be expected that they couldn’t be together as much as they would like to. He understood it, and he felt like being able to deal with that was part of what being a professional meant.

 And yet it seemed like his body didn’t agreed with his logic.

He wanted him. He missed him. So much the mere act of sniffing his jersey was enough to make him feel like he was boiling inside.

Having just come out of the shower, the only light in the room was the line coming from the half-open door of the bathroom, and the only clothes on Izumi were his bathrobe and now this jersey.

Almost desperate, Izumi’s right hand rolled down his own stomach, soon finding the bashful hardness that proved how turned on he felt. How desperate for contact he was.

Kaoru would probably tease him for being so eager, making him beg for the so desired contact. He would make him say exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. And Izumi would do it, because once Kaoru’s hands were over his body there was nothing but pleasure coming from them.

Hand pumping on his own hardness, Izumi focused even more in those memories.

Kaoru was always tender, treating him like he was a treasure, giving him exactly what he wanted in the way he wanted. And Izumi was weak to it.

The foreplay was always amazing, but if there was one thing Izumi liked more than that, was having Kaoru inside of him.

He was eager, needy. The image of Kaoru on his mind, he directed his fingers to his back entrance, legs spread wide open to facilitate the task.

He pictured it; Kaoru’s seductive smile as he pushed himself in, hips rolling smoothly until they met with Izumi’s own.

How unfair it was that his fingers couldn’t reach the same place Kaoru did when he fucked him good, because he couldn’t help but hungry of more. He wanted to be filled up, have his insides stretched to fit around the hard cock of his lover, and be _owned_.

Teeth sinking in the softness of his own lips, he tried to control the needy moans.

The wet sound of his fingers going in and out was making him go crazy. It was so erotic… but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear Kaoru’s moans, the slurping sound he did when sucking at his nipples and the tender panting against his ear.

Ah, he missed him, so much he couldn’t control himself. So much he couldn’t do anything but move his fingers and moan his name.

And soon he had cummed, his own white staining the fabric in his hands.

Ah… he missed him. Badly.

_Please come back soon, Kao-kun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of KaoIzu! It was being time amirite?  
> I'm doing my best, look at me doing my best. I'll try to stay constant with the updates, but some reviews would surely help my motivation *nudges nudges*  
> In any case I sure hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.


	5. Blowjob (ChiaKaoIzu)

Fingers passing over his fringe, Izumi tucked the rebellious white bangs behind his ear. Cheeks flustered red and saliva dripping from his forcefully open mouth, Izumi didn’t pulled back from Chiaki’s hardened cock, tongue still brushing against the back of his member while he fixed his hair.

A low sigh, Chiaki brought a fist to his own mouth, biting somewhat strongly on the index finger as if to control himself.

Izumi threw a glance up, blue eyes shining with lust and soon he had resumed the movements of his head, up and down, gulping down as much as he could of his length, each movement pushing Chiaki deeper inside Izumi’s throat. It felt so tight, and so warm.

“Senacchi, not fair” Kaoru reached down, fingers tangling on Izumi’s soft hair to give a tug. Izumi retreated, slowly letting the cock slip in between his lips. The tip finally escaped in between plump lips with a little blob sound, covered in Izumi’s warm saliva.

With the model still so close, it was almost inevitably that Chiaki’s cock would once more fall against his face, right over his cheek. The white hair had fell back on his forehead, and both pre-cum and saliva were staining the very tip of his bangs. He’d nag them about it later.

Right now however, he seemed to be riding a high wave, tongue slipping past his lips to lick at the side of Chiaki’s cock.

“I want some love too” Kaoru insisted, poking Izumi’s soft cheek with his own hardened cock.

Long silver eyelashes covering on the blue of his eyes, Izumi looked at Kaoru’s erection, long fingers reaching up to hold it. One pump, too pumps, Kaoru sighed low at the delicious feeling, hips moving forward as his dick searched for Izumi’s lips.

Turning his head to accept it, Izumi opened his mouth wide. The intrusion a bit harsh, Izumi moaned against Kaoru’s erection, mouth suddenly terribly full, a different taste reaching all the way to the back of his throat.

“Sena…” Chiaki’s voice sounded rather pitiful now that all of Izumi’s attention had turned to Kaoru, yet he was still a bit unsure of how to break in to request for attention.

In izumi’s eyes, the face he was doing was that of a kicked puppy. Adorable. And hard to resist.

Hand reaching over to Chiaki’s hardness, he let it slip over the wetness his own saliva had created, just tight enough for the brunet to gasp in pleasure. What a cute expression. It made Izumi want to spoil him with pleasure even more.

Head moving back until Kaoru’s cock was also out of his mouth, Izumi gave a couple of wet and sloppy kisses to the tip before bringing Chiaki’s cock closer.

“Wah, Senacchi, you’re going for that?” Kaoru said, a slightly excited tone on his voice.

“Shut up” Izumi mumbled under his breath, his other hand reaching for Kaoru’s hardness to pump it a little.

He opened wide, first taking Kaoru’s tip –and only the tip- inside his mouth. He sucked a bit on it, making sure he could deal with more before bringing Chiaki closer, mouth going wider as he made space for Chiaki’s tip.

Chiaki jolted, a hand covering his mouth when he seemed about to moan, his other hand squeezing Kaoru’s arm as if to find some control in that.

Kaoru hissed low, golden eyes feasting on the sight right below him, fingers reaching for Izumi’s hair to play with it. Sinking on it, getting his fingers tangled on the messy and sweaty buckles.

Izumi closed his eyes for a moment, unable to move right away. It felt so full inside his mouth, stretched wide for both of his boyfriends, their taste mixing over his tongue. It was so erotic he could feel his own underwear getting wetter and tighter.

When he finally moved forward, both Kaoru and Chiaki moaned in unison, the sound so pleasant to Izumi’s ears he found even more interest in pushing himself forward. Just how much could he eat of them?

“God… that’s so good…” Kaoru gasped, back bended forward slightly and hips bucking forward just a bit, his own cock reaching just a bit deeper inside Izumi’s mouth, all three of them moaning at the strange yet pleasant sensation of it “I had only seen porn stars do it…”

Izumi’s eyes opened to glare at the blond for his comment, but they didn’t remained like that for too long, now Chiaki bucking his hips forward. Mouth suddenly too full and situation out of his control, Izumi closed his eyes and braced himself.

With Chiaki and Kaoru moving at different paces, he could hardly do anything but keep his mouth open and keep his breathing as calm as possible.

Chiaki’s hand holding Izumi’s head and Kaoru’s reaching for his nape, they kept him in position, preventing him from pulling back as they continued to fuck his mouth relentlessly.

It didn’t took long before Chiaki came, white semen shoot against the back of Izumi’s throat quickly feeling up his mouth and dripping from his lips as he couldn’t swallow it fast enough.

Maybe because of the sensation of it, Kaoru came just then, own white mixing along with Chiaki’s, overflowing the insides of Izumi’s mouth, his attempts to breath making him chock on the thick and warm liquid.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, he felt the semen going all over the place, now dripping off his nose and overflowing at both sides of his mouth. It was too much, shivers going all over his body as he felt an almost violent pleasure wrap him up…

He remained there without moving, his face a mess of tears and sweat and semen, dazed by his own afterglow, underwear completely stained of white. It was only when both Chiaki and Kaoru came down from their own climax that, realizing Izumi’s situation, they rushed to help him clean himself, now licking at the edges of his mouth now bringing some tissues to let him blow his nose.

“That was so erotic Senacchi~” Kaoru teased, a playful smile on his lips.

“It was amazing Sena! We should do it again sometime!” Chiaki seconded, hands turned to fists and eyes sparkling.

“Mnhm, but not today… my mouth feels all sore and tastes awful…”

“Want me to bring you some water?” Kaoru asked, a tender smooch against Izumi’s cheek.

“Un, that sounds like a good idea~” he said with a tired smile on his face, just snuggling up to Chiaki, who was now hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away but god do I love double blowjobs as much as I love DP.  
> Maybe I should do DP in the free space the challenge gives... mmn, what do you guys think would that be nice? Or should I go with something else like crossdressing or even water sports lol?


	6. Clothed getting off (ChiaKaoIzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea... and I had to go with it. So well, its also a bit of sex in public places. You've been warned.

Peak hour inside a train was always unpleasant, and sometimes unavoidable. Muscles hurting, Izumi didn’t wanted to wait any longer to return home and so, he dragged both Kaoru and Chiaki into the cramped train.

People squeezing together to uncomfortable levels, Chiaki and Kaoru positioned themselves one in front and the other behind Izumi as if to prevent anyone from coming closer and touching him. Which was understandable, Izumi guessed, considering his job as a model. Even so, he felt like it was a bit too much. He was a man as well, he could protect himself.

The train shook from one side to the other, throwing Izumi out of balance. One step forward as if to try not to fall right over Chiaki, the brunet did the same as he tried to help him. An unexpected situation when Chiaki’s leg ended up right between Izumi’s, the aggressive movement of the train making Chiaki’s leg rub in between his thighs and right against his crotch.

The sudden stimulation making his whole body jolt, Izumi reached forward for some support, hands grabbing at Chiaki’s shoulders and face sinking against his shoulder.

“Oi, Sena, are you alright?” as blunt as always, Chiaki didn’t seemed to notice the bulge in Izumi’s pants even though his leg was still rubbing against it.

“Chia-kun…Move… your leg away…” he requested in between pants.

“Eh, but there’s no space for-” Chiaki’s oblivious comment was soon interrupted as the subway took a curve. The mass of people moving along with it, Izumi soon felt Kaoru’s body sticking to his back.

“Damn its cramped” the blond huffed, voice caressing the ear of the model and waist glued against his ass, making him feel a known bulge right in between his buttcheeks.

He didn’t wanted to be so overly aware of this… but it was so hard. He could hear Chiaki’s heartbeats and feel Kaoru’s breathing on his nape, the combined warmth of both making him slowly lose himself. Not really thinking of anything, he rolled his hips forward, enjoying the grinding against Chiaki’s strong leg.

“Sena… are you ha-?” Chiaki finally seemed to realize what was going on, and Izumi was forced to cover his mouth with a hand, knowing full well that he’d bluntly ask if he was hard in his normal tone of voice even when surrounded by this many people.

“… I couldn’t help it…” he mumbled, embarrassment obvious even if he hid the blushing by hiding his face in Chiaki’s chest.

“What, what? Is it what I think it is?” Kaoru seemed to have been listening, because he grinned wide, a hand sneaking over Izumi’s waist and down to the front soon finding the hardness against Chiaki’s leg “Really?”

“Ah… stop it” Izumi hissed under his breath, trying to keep his voice down.

“Getting hard in this situation…” Kaoru whispered against his ear, a small kitty lick on the earlobe “Your body is so erotic, hmn?”

“Hm-… isn’t it the same for you?” he growled lowly at the feel of Kaoru growing harder right against his ass, teeth sinking onto his lip as he noticed Kaoru’s hand rubbing his bulge over the clothes. “S-stop it!”

“No one is looking~ it’s fine, it’s fine” he said, that carefree tone of gentle waves making Izumi feel like losing his head “Just hide your face against Moricchi’s chest and it’ll be fine.”

Chiaki gulped and looked up at the ceiling, his whole body was stiff as a rock showing his nervousness, his own hardness now poking at Izumi’s own leg. This was so bad in so many ways, but his rational mind seemed to be losing.

Just as Kaoru had suggested, Izumi hid his face against Chiaki’s chest, the arm that was holding from the bar on top of them further hiding his face. Sneaky fingers soon found their way to izumi’s pants, some playful strokes on the heated skin making him squirm against Chiaki’s chest.

“Are you close?” Kaoru whispered and Izumi gasped softly, a timid nod against Chiaki’s chest.

Searching around for a handkerchief in the jackets of all three of them, Kaoru finally found one in Izumi’s lower pocket. Wrapping as much as he could with it, he finally told Izumi to let go if he wanted to.

A moan muffled against the raising heartbeats of Chiaki, Izumi came almost at the time that their stop came to sight.

Fixing his clothes in a second, all three of them got ready to leave, a helpful hand on each side of Izumi’s waist to help him stand even though his knees felt weak.

“This is never happening again” he snarled, two types of laughter answering him

“Hahaha, don’t be like that Sena! The adrenaline is pretty exciting!”

“And you seemed to enjoy it~ Next time jerk me off too” Kaoru added “We’re both hard from seeing how erotic you are~”

“Ah, yes, yes, whatever. Let’s just get home first ok?”


	7. Dressed/Naked (Half dressed)

Izumi’s skill to look beautiful no matter what he wore was outstanding. Probably because of his time working as a model, he was plenty aware of his beauty and knew how to use it accurately.

Right now, Kaoru’s old uniform of UNDEAD was fitting him greatly. It was true that UNDEAD was always a sensual unit, but both Kaoru and Chiaki had to admit, it was much more erotic when Izumi wore it. Legs spread open and lustful eyes, they felt drawn towards him ready to engage in contact.

There was licking and sucking, kisses being exchanged back and forth as two sets of hands roamed up and down Izumi’s body, touching the skin from under the clothes without really taking them off. It’d be a shame to do so, considering how great they fit Izumi.

Heat going up, sneaky hands soon got a hold of Izumi’s pants and pulled them down to his knees. Kaoru placed himself right behind him, arms wrapping Izumi’s waist and warm cock rubbing in between his butt cheeks. Moans and gasps, Izumi’s mouth was soon captured by Chiaki’s desperate kisses, his neck caressed by Kaoru’s lips… soon enough he felt his insides being spread open by Kaoru’s heat, hands clinging to Chiaki’s shoulders as he felt his knees go weak.

A tender smile, Chiaki moved forward, both his and Izumi’s erections caught in one of his hand. Slow yet constant jerking making the model squirm and whimper weakly.

“Never thought my uniform could be this sexy~” he groaned, hips bucking hard against Izumi’s.

“Un, it definitely suits Sena better” Chiaki seconded, free hand lifting Izumi’s tank top until his nipples were visible, lips soon moving forward to capture them.

“Ahn… you… are gonna get it dirty…” he gasped, hardly able to concentrate with the strong pounding on his back and the insistent licking and fondling on the front.

Low and tender moans from all three of them, Izumi felt like melting in between of their combined heat.

“Then dirty it~ It looks better in you after all” Kaoru roamed his neck with his teeth, biting softly on the skin before sucking somewhat hard.

Well, it wasn’t as if Izumi had much room to think or worry about that, pleasure making him lose him sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really considering making a poll to know which kinks to use for the free choice chapters... I wonder if anyone would actually answer the poll tho lol. If anyone has a suggestion for it be sure to let me know before the days 20 and/or 30.


	8. Skype sex (ChiaKaoIzu)

International tours were a great thing for Kaoru. Not only was proof of his growing popularity overseas, but it was also a great chance for him to get know by more and more people. As his lovers and supporters, both Izumi and Chiaki were more than happy for him, even if they felt a bit lonely at the fact they couldn’t quite follow him. They both had jobs to attend after all.

With time differences, it was often not very easy to match times for calls, and the time they spent together was not much.

So, when they finally got the chance to make a longer call –planned from almost a week before- they were all more than excited about it. They listened to the stories of the tour and told their own stories about their jobs, smiles and laughs here and there.

As they continued to talk however, the conversation became more heated. About how they missed each other so much; the touches, the voices, the kisses. As they recalled their times together, the heat seemed to raise and they were all left with a desire for more.

“I want to see Senacchi’s erotic face” he gasped, voice low and husky making Izumi shiver on the other side of the screen “Moricchi, make him moan for me.”

It was all it took to light the fire.

Chiaki got himself right behind Izumi, hands roaming up his body, lifting the shirt so Kaoru could see everything of that white soft skin and delight himself in the soft pink of his nipples.

Headphones on as if to feel Izumi’s moans closer, Kaoru searched inside his pants for his own member, jerking it off in long and well-timed strokes. After all, he didn’t wanted to cum too early into the show his partners were making for him.

It didn’t take long for Izumi to be completely naked, legs spread wide open in front of the camera and face red in embarrassment. Chiaki’s hands found their way around him, pumping at his length and messing with his ass, spreading it open and moving in and out. The tender moans that came from Izumi’s parted lips became louder with each passing second. Maybe they should considering filming him in another time, since he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit.

“Spread that tasty little hole so I can see it better~” Kaoru moaned hard against the microphone and Izumi felt himself melt a little.

The hand that was jerking him off moved down to his whole, and soon four fingers were sinking inside him. A soft gasp as he felt them stretching him wide, Chiaki’s mouth kissing and sucking on his neck, he looked at the screen, where Kaoru continued to pump himself.

“Ah… Kao-kun, I want you so badly” he moaned, almost a purr.

“I miss being with you too” Kaoru’s voice was full of breaths, low moans and gasps “Moricchi, fuck him hard for me”

He didn’t needed to be told twice, lifting Izumi’s waist with both hands, Chiaki brought him over to his crotch and pushed him down onto his own boner. Izumi gasped, one hand reaching for Chiaki’s while the other hovered over the screen.

Moans of all three names mixing in the air, they continued to indulge in the burning hot love until climaxing.

“Kao-kun… come back soon”

“We miss you Hakaze”

“I miss you both too. Let’s have some dates when I get back, ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to do this but somehow I did it. Here it is. I even managed to get all three of them even if it was a call. Idk if this is what skype sex is but I TRIED.


	9. Against the wall (KaoIzu)

“Ah—Ahn, w-wait…” Izumi’s voice was shaking, soft gasps and low moans as he felt kisses all over his neck. Tender wetness of a foreign tongue tracing up and down his pulse, lips closing over the skin to leave soft marks here and there.

“No way, I want you now” Kaoru whispered against his neck, desire infused in the husky growl.

Body squeezed tight between the cold of the wall and the heat of Kaoru, a leg having forced his way in between his thighs and strong arms wrapped around his body, Izumi was left with no chances of escaping. Face against the wall and fingers holding at Kaoru’s warm hands, Izumi rocked his hips back to feel the heat of the other’s hardness, saliva dripping from the sides of his face and heart beating like crazy.

“Ahn… at least… let’s get to the bed…” Izumi pleaded in between pants, feeling as the hands were already starting to undress him.

However, Kaoru paid no attention to such words, a hand promptly pumping at Izumi’s length as the other reached up for his nipple, pinching it hard enough to make him moan against the wall.

Own pants falling down to his knees, Izumi jolted at the feeling of the cold breeze against sensitive skin, another low moan as he could already feel the warm hardness of the other rubbing against his ass. Rationality was failing against temptation, and soon enough he found himself messily _begging_ to be filled up.

Kaoru didn’t needed to be told twice. Pulling out from his pants, he pressed himself against Izumi’s back and pushed forward until everything of him was deeply inside the model. A gasp, and then another, Izumi tried to control his breathing and receive Kaoru inside of him.

He noticed the irregular warm breathing against his neck and the hands clenching hard on his body.

“Kao-kun…” he managed to call out before a sudden thrust made him jolt and squirm. Pressed hard against the wall and kept up by Kaoru’s strong arms, Izumi yelped and moaned against the wall, fingers scratching on it and teeth reaching at his own lip trying to keep his own voice down.

It was so hard. So rough. So _nice._ He loved it. He loved it.

“Agh… I’m close” Kaoru announced, voice low against his ear before his teeth would find the way to nibble at it.

“Inside… Kao-kun… cum inside” pride melted down in the heat of the moment, Izumi begged once more, hips moving back to hit at Kaoru’s waist. To seduce him further into accepting his plead.

“Ahh, that’s too erotic to be fair” Kaoru mumbled, a weak complain as he thrust hard and deep a couple more times. Climax finally reaching him, Kaoru wrapped his arms around his waist as to keep him close, own waist stilling itself as he emptied his load into the tight insides of the silver haired “Izumi…”

Heated semen filling him up all the way inside, Izumi melted against the wall, legs trembling a little and indecent moans coming out of reddened lips.

“Ah… Kaoru…”

It wasn’t often that they used their full names rather than the nicknames they had grown use to, but every time they did, they felt unexpected warmth. Like saying I love you on a starry night or promising to be together for the rest of their lives, once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again afsgha. why am I like this orz. at least i think its a good chapter? Hope you all enjoy it~


	10. Doggy style (ChiaIzu)

Most of the time, Izumi would prefer being able to look at the face of his partner when engaging in this sort of situations, yet there were some times were being taken from behind was not too bad.

Chiaki seemed to enjoy doing it doggy style quite a bit. He would never say so, and always please Izumi by taking him in the position the model preferred. Yet, it was fairly obvious by how natural he moved and how much more engaged he seemed, that he personally preferred this position.

Well, Chiaki was pretty much a pup so it made sense –in a weird way that made Izumi laugh.

When he was all four on the bed and Chiaki pounded at him from behind, his harsh breathing against Izumi’s neck, the model would feel out of control. Chiaki’s stamina was amazing, and when he wasn’t worrying about Izumi he’d ram himself inside with enough strength to make the model squeal and cry out.

In fact, he might not be able to stand very well the next day. Which was also the reason why they only did it when Izumi had a long weekend off.

It was good… feeling as if Chiaki’s restrains had been cut off, allowing his natural instincts to take over. He liked the feeling, and it always reached so deep, filling him up so good.

Chiaki would always apologize when noticing Izumi’s difficulty to walk or even sit up, bringing him anything he could want and giving him lots of kisses and hugs. Spoiling him to the point of carrying him around the house if he asked. So yes, doing it doggy style once in a while was't bad at all.


	11. Dom/sub (chiaizu)

Chiaki pulled forward until the silver chain stopped his movements. The handcuffs were practically a toy, so he couldn’t pull too hard on them, at risk of breaking them and have Izumi complain for hours on end afterwards.

Being tied up wasn’t all too bad! He was doing it for Izumi, since he had mentioned his interest on these things, but now that he tried it, it wasn’t all too bad either. He had always thought of it as being a hero captured by the enemy, so he didn’t minded how much his movements had been restricted, arms tied to the bed posts right over his head and legs tied down.

If anything, he was just a bit put off by being naked. Of course this was a sexual play! And he understood that! But being tied to a bed, completely naked, just waiting for Izumi to come back from the bathroom was… awkward.

However, it stopped being awkward the moment Izumi came out, nothing but black lingerie over the white of his body. The lingerie was full of laces, being more transparent than not, yet hugging the slender body of the model nicely. If Chiaki was feeling cold up to that moment, it was all gone the moment Izumi strutted inside.

“Heh, aren’t you eager?” Izumi chuckled, looking down at him. It was only when he felt a strangely cold feeling against his member that Chiaki realized the model was holding a crop on his right hand.

He gasped a little, blinking hard. It was somehow erotic, but he didn’t quite understood the whole setting Izumi was playing with.

“You look really nice with that, Sena!” he ended up saying, the model blushing slightly at the comment.

“Idiot, who goes and compliments their captor?” such small complains in his mouth, Izumi got himself on the bed, kneeling by the side of it, the crop following along Chiaki’s chest and staying under his chin. “Maybe I should give that mouth of yours something to do, so you won’t be saying stupid stuff?”

He didn’t knew what to say so he just nodded once, eyes always fixed in the blue of Izumi’s. It was different to what they usually did, so he was both curious and excited about what was about to come.

It was a surprise to see Izumi just coming closer and passing a knee right over his head, getting astride over his face. What kind of underwear had a hole on the crotch? This one. And Chiaki wasn’t sure if it was practical or not, even more surprise as he felt Izumi lowering himself over him and rubbing his waist against his face.

“Come on, lick it like a good boy~” the tone was compelling and sweet, and the sight from down there was nothing but enticing. Izumi’s white skin, the curves of his body, the excited face he made. So he did as asked and started licking him, slowly, tenderly, just following along the length of the model and occasionally nibbling at the skin.

The model moaned a bit, head thrown back and legs shaking a little. He wanted to hold his hips and caress his thighs, but as soon as he tried to do so, the painful restrain of the handcuffs made itself evident. And Izumi smirked, enjoying the situation.

So Chiaki just tried harder to please with just his mouth, kissing along the hardening length of his boyfriend and sucking at the skin, wet sounds slowly mixing with Izumi’s subdued moans.

“Open wide~” he heard the order and did as he was told. The model then angled himself a bit differently, a hand guiding his own dick inside Chiaki’s mouth. Up above he could see Izumi’s lustful –glutton- expression, blue eyes shining bright and tongue passing all over his own lips.

And then he bucked his hips, a strong movement reaching all the way to the back of his throat. He jolted, taken by surprise, and the chains sounded hard over his head. He closed his eyes and focused in matching his breathing to Izumi’s movements, to not pull too hard from the chains. He was starting to feel a bit light on the head, Izumi’s smell and flavor filling him up. He wanted to hold him so badly, to sink his hands on Izumi’s ass and push him further down his own throat. He wanted to suck him off until Izumi would cum while calling his name.

“Ahn… are you enjoying yourself? Eating it so hungrily~ Do you like my flavor?”

 

Ah, Izumi could talk really dirty sometimes… he had never really learnt how to do that himself, but he couldn’t say he didn’t liked it. The way Izumi’s voice rolled so erotically on his tongue or that expression in his face that showed how much he liked it. So he just continued to swallow him down, to bring him closer to ecstasy, to make him melt with his mouth alone.

Soon enough izumi was throwing his head back, moaning his name as he continued to move his hips, faster and faster… And finally, he came inside his mouth, the salty white overflowing him and making him feel like he might choke at any moment.

“Ah… Chia-kun, are you alright?” Finally coming down from the wave of pleasure he was riding, Izumi seemed to notice what was going on, promptly stepping back and taking off the cuffs so Chiaki could sit up and cough it out “I’m sorry”

“Hn, don’t mind it. You came a lot, was it good?” A bright smile and Izumi was blushing, a timid nod of the head “Then it’s fine! We can continue if you want!”

“What kind of captive is so obliging?” Izumi chuckled, reaching forward to kiss him full on the lips. It felt surprisingly sweet, even when his mouth was still tainted with izumi’s seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when one of the two doesn't really know how the dom/sub thing works lol. I tried to make it more sexy but it ended up being kinda cute... and weird. lol.


End file.
